


Their Own Santa

by Hieiko



Series: In the City of Angel [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Christmas morning at Angel Investigations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladywenham for the holidays. :)

On Christmas morning, Spike awoke to the sound of clashing blades. Having found their presents, Gunn and Connor both decided to immediately test their new weapons.

Spike got up and headed for the kitchen. He passed by Illyria, who was crouched in front of a potted fern with a red bow around it.

Then Angel appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Spike realized that Angel was probably the source of the gifts. Still, he got confused when the older vampire tossed a set of keys to him.

"Take good care of her," Angel muttered. "She's yours."

"Bloody hell." Angel had given him _the Viper_. "Thanks, mate."


End file.
